


It Hasn't Yet

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Jackie picked pink because they hadn't been attacked by a pink tree yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com). The photo was of a pink christmas tree; see it [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/pinkxmastree-0006_zpsl6ddlnhy.jpg.html).
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/480908.html).

Rose tilted her head to the side. "It's pink."

Mum nodded. "I know. Isn't it great?"

Rose opened her mouth and closed it just as quickly. "But... A pink Christmas tree?"

Mum sighed and added another gift to the pile. It wasn't much, but enough for everyone and a few extra for any guests that happened to stop by. Rose wasn't sure how that tradition started, but they did usually have someone unexpected turn up so it made sense. No one was ever left out here.

"It's nothing like any of the ones that attacked us," Mum pointed out.

Rose chuckled. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

Mum beamed. She stood up and dusted off her hands. "Well. That's all set then."

Rose put her hands in her pockets. "What happens if we get attacked by a pink tree?"

Mum scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, did you have to? Bet you anything now your father is going to bring home _something_ and I'll have to find another color!"

Rose laughed again. "Well. Maybe a blue one then?"

"Oh, don't get me started. Last year..."


End file.
